Otanjoubi Omedetou
by charredfeathers
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is NOT a morning person. But hopefully, a certain pink-haired kunoichi might be able to change that. Non-massacre. ItaSaku.


**Otanjoubi Omedetou**

….

**Summary: **Uchiha Itachi is NOT a morning person. But hopefully, a certain pink-haired kunoichi might be able to change that. Non-massacre. ItaSaku

**Author-person: **This is my most rushed one-shot. Wrote this in like, an hour… So yeah, may not be that good. But hey, I needed to give Itachi a birthday present.

OOC-ness…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Itachi would NOT have died. Why Kishimoto-sensei? WHY?

….

The kunoichi held his hand lightly as she guided him through the winding roads of the village, tugging lovingly and giggling as he almost stumbled on one of the many rocks that were blocking the path.

Sakura was especially giddy that day, and only Kami knew why she was so irritatingly _happy_ at such an ungodly hour… Despite not having eaten breakfast, she was just bursting with energy, almost skipping as she pulled along a grumpy male, who, apparently, was not so much of a morning person.

He mumbled under his breath, slightly irritated at the pink-haired beauty that had come over to his house so early in the morning.

She shouted from outside his window and barged into his bedroom after a few minutes of getting nothing but incoherent profanities from the cranky older Uchiha... Sakura literally yanked him out of his futon, shoved a few spoonfuls of oats into his mouth, and forced him to cover his eyes for no apparent reason as she continued ranting about how special the day was. They trotted off to who knows where a few minutes later, leaving a befuddled Sasuke to stand in the kitchen doorway, holding the half-eaten bowl of oatmeal goodness in his pale hands.

Itachi still wanted to curl up in his futon for a few more hours… Didn't this girl know that he'd been up all night trying to beat Sasuke in that darned Clash of The Ninja PS2 game?

The dark-haired male sighed as they rounded another corner. Him being dragged along like some rag doll, and her laughing at his misfortune.

It wasn't everyday that _the _Uchiha Itachi tripped on rocks.

But that day was a special day.

The gentle breeze picked up, carrying the scattered leaves in its drift, and causing the ends of the blindfold that obscured the Uchiha's vision to whip behind him... The scents of the fresh morning air and greenery dampened by dewdrops were caught up in his nostrils as the wind carried nature's perfume off to their direction.

Still, he was unsure why he had been unceremoniously hauled out of his own house that day, and he wondered why Sakura kept laughing at him whenever he asked her why she had done the things she did. Itachi swore that he would pry the answers from her later, but at the moment, it seemed that he wasn't given the right to question anything regarding the female shinobi's actions.

Sakura had him in her death grip, and the last thing he wanted was a bloody mass dangling from his wrist.

They stopped after some time, just after Itachi heard the crunching of gravel beneath his feet and the soft clunking of his sandals against a wooden surface.

He could tell that they were standing on the bridge that stretched across Konoha's narrow rivulet… The sound of running water and chirping birds echoed in the calming stillness. And for a moment, Itachi felt that maybe this was worth waking him up for.

"Okay, take the blindfold off." Came Sakura's cheerful voice.

Itachi did what he was told and was shown the most beautiful view he had ever seen.

He stared in awe as he saw pillars of light that shone through the huge masses of cotton in the sky, a touch of pink and orange at the early horizon and the silhouette of a flock of birds that soared with baffling grace… It was like the scenery taken from one of Sai's paintings… So inexplicably perfect that Itachi never thought it to be possible to have laid eyes on something as picturesque as what he was seeing.

"You like it?" The pink-haired kunoichi smiled and propped her elbows on the wooden guard-rail.

Itachi nodded once and came up beside Sakura.

"See how the sun just comes out of the clouds? It's beautiful, right?" She sighed dreamily and rested her cheek on her palm.

"I guess," Her companion said in a monotonous tone as he put a hand over his dark orbs and squinted. "Too bad it's burning my eyes."

Sakura snapped her head at Itachi's direction and punched him playfully on the arm. "Idiot."

The Uchiha rubbed the offended body part and frowned at her slightly. "Sakura-san, you do realize that your punches hurt?" He said as he looked at her profile.

The roseate laughed lightly, her voice melodic and pleasant to Itachi's ears. He watched her silently, admiring her eyes that were glistening as they reflected the sunlight, and her pink hair that danced crazily as a current of air passed.

She was a sight to behold, with her pretty features and lithe form… she was easily one of the most attractive people that the Uchiha had ever laid eyes on.

Suddenly, the surrounding nature they had come to admire wasn't as beautiful anymore…

Sakura turned to him, a smile gracing her face as she came nearer and tiptoed. She kissed the corner of his mouth and rested her head on the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his soft lips brush the top of her pink head gently.

"Happy birthday, Itachi-san."

….

**Author-person: **Yeah, otanjoubi omedetou, Itachi-sama.

_-shakes an empty can- _Please Review_._


End file.
